


Portraits Are Just Frozen Memories

by JonsaInTheNorth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonsaInTheNorth/pseuds/JonsaInTheNorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa is the one who resembles Lyanna and Ned is worried whenever he sees her with Jon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portraits Are Just Frozen Memories

Arya is Lyanna from her spirit to her hair, but it is Sansa who resembles her the most. It’s there in the curve of her nose and the grey glimmer in her blue eyes, it’s there whenever she smiles and the way she likes to play with her hair when she is nervous. With her ringing laugh when she is truly happy, with her sharp chin and the wrinkles by her eyes when she smiles, Sansa is the picture of his sister.  Sansa even occupies her aunt’s old chambers, although no one in their family besides Ned and Benjen knows it.

It is also there in the smile she has only for her brother-cousin Jon, when he makes some remark or accomplishes some feat of which she is proud.

It fills Ned’s heart with dread whenever he sees the two together, and not just because of the way Catelyn’s smiles disappear when she notices it, too. Most look at their eldest daughter and think that she is wholly Catelyn, wholly a Tully. But those little glimpses and similarities between her bastard brother and her prove to all who care to notice that there are too many similarities to be ignored, and that they must be related.

When he first noticed the little things in Sansa’s face- her eyes and her nose and her small, sharp chin- he quietly had Maester Luwin remove the only portrait of his sister from the castle walls. Her statue was safe down in the crypt, but it was much too dangerous to have those reminders in the plain for anyone to notice.

For Ned is not worried about how alike his daughter and Jon look; he is more concerned that someone will see the way she looks like his dead sister frozen forever in time, that a keen observer will point out the small things he has noticed all throughout his daughter’s life. Because these traits are all parts of Lyanna that were never Ned’s and never Benjen’s. They were wholly hers, and anyone who would see it once in Sansa may quite easily pin it down in Jon, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


End file.
